Pisimmän yön lapset
by Marre
Summary: Lieviä OotP spoilereita. Lucius angstia. Pieni tarina, joka kertoo hieman siitä, miksi Luciuksesta tuli mitä tuli ja mitä merkitsee olla Malfoy.


Tekijän huomautus: Tämä on itsenäinen tarina, mutta kuuluu osaksi Mahtavan hillerin taru-maailmaa, josta tähän mennessä olen kirjoittanut ensimmäistä osaa nimeltä Malfoyn perillinen. Muuten henkilöt kuuluvat J.K Rowlingille, mutta Lucia ja Mira Malfoy ovat minun. Kuten moni varmaankin tietää, on Mira Valaan-tähdistöön kuuluva tähti ja tarkoittaa upeaa ja ihmeellistä.

Pisimmän yön lapset 

Narcissa Malfoy tunsi olonsa levottomaksi. Hän ei saanut nukutuksi, vaikka kello oli jo paljon. Jouluun oli vielä muutama päivä aikaa. Viikon päästä alkaisi hänenkahdeksas raskauskuukautensa ja jo nyt peilistä vastaan katsoi lähinnä valasta muistuttava olento. Onneksi Malfoyn kartanon peilit ymmärsivät olla kommentoimatta emäntänsä ulkonäköä millään tavalla. Narcissa tiesi näyttävänsä lähinnä tiineeltä lehmältä ja mikään ei ärsyttänyt häntä enempää, kuin ihmisten valheelliset suitsutukset siitä, kuinka kauniilta ja kukoistavalta hän näytti ja kuinka raskaus kaunisti naista. Ne olivat niitä tavallisia raskaana olevien naisten lohduksi keksittyjä valheita, joita kukaan ei uskonut. Vielä olisi kaksi kuukautta kärsittävänä.

Narcissalle levottumaatta aiheutti kuitenkin muukin kuin ulkonäkö. Ei niin, että oma ulkonäkö olisi koskaan tuntunut Narcissasta vähäpätöiseltä murheelta, mutta nyt levottomuutta herätti jokin muukin. Vauvat hänen sisällään olivat olleet epätavallisen hiljaisia jo pari päivää. Ei Narcissa huono tai tunteeton tuleva äiti ollut, kyllä hän vauvojaan jo rakasti ja oli heistä huolissaankin, vaikka he hieman etäisiltä olennoilta tuntuivatkin ja välillä jopa loisilta, jotka käyttivät ja myllersivät hänen ruumistaan ja mieltään lupia kyselemättä. Narcissa naurahti ajatukselleen, mitä muutakaan saattoi odottaa, kun kantoi Malfoyn perillisiä. Malfoyt eivät koskaan kyselleet lupia keneltäkään tekemisilleen, turha sitä siis oli odottaa hänen omilta lapsiltaankaan. Ja eipä paljon muuta voinut sanoa Narcissan omastakaan suvusta. Olivat Mustat ehkä hieman maanläheisempiä ja muut huomioon ottavia kuin Malfoyt, mutta ei ero suuri ollut.

Narcissa jatkoi ärtyneenä vaelteluaan kartanossa. Hän oli kotona aivan yksin. Tai tietysti paikalla oli kotitonttuja ja palvelijoita, mutta heitä ei tässä talossa laskettu miksikään. Lucius oli jossakin Pimeyden Lordin asioilla tai niin Narcissa ainakin oletti. Hänelle ei ikinä kerrottu kovin tarkasti niistä retkistä. Narcissa päätti mennä alakerran kirjastoon hakemaan jotain luettavaa, kun nukkumisesta ei kerran tullut mitään. 

Puolivälissä portaita Narcissa tunsi kovan kivun lävistävän vartalonsa ja kyyristyi ja menetti tasapainonsa ja kieri portaita alas eteishalliin asti. Kipu oli suunnaton ja Narcissa huomasi vuotavansa verta. Sitä oli hänen allaan nopeasti kasvavana lammikkona. Hän ei kivuiltaan kyennyt itse liikkumaan, mutta pystyi sentään huutamaan apua ja hovimestari ilmaantui paikalle. Pian ympärillä hääri useampi palvelija ja kotitonttu, mutta Narcissan oli tuskissaan vaikea seurata, mitä tapahtui. Sen verran hän huomasi, että häntä kuljetettiin vauhdilla johonkin ja jossain vaiheessa hänen aviomiehensä paras ystävä Severus Kalkaros oli liittynyt joukkoon ja yritti puhua hänelle.

* * * *

St. Mungon sairaalassa kävi synnytysosastolla kova kuhina. Yhden maan rikkaimmista ja vaikutusvaltaisimmista velhosuvuista perilliset olivat syntymässä kaksi kuukautta ennen aikojaan ja istukan irrottua olivat paitsi lapset niin myös äiti hengenvaarassa. Lääkintavelhot ja –noidat työskentelivät epätoivon vimmalla ja lopulta alkoi näyttää siltä, että ainakin äiti saataisiin pelastettua, vaikka hän vielä olikin tajuton ja hyvin heikko. Vauvatkin saatiin syntymään elossa, mutta he olivat todella pieniä. Tyttö painoi alle kilon, eikä poikakaan paljoa enempää. Huonoja uutisia lisäsi se, että nyt jo oli käynyt selväksi, että äiti ei voisi enää tämän jälkeen saada lapsia. Jos molemmat vauvat kuolisivat, olisi Malfoyn suku kokonaan vailla perillistä. Lasten isääkään ei vielä oltu tavoitettu ja vauvatkin olivat vielä vailla nimiä. Äidin mukana tullut perheystävä tiesi, että lapset oli tarkoitus nimetä äidin suvun tapoja noudattaen taivaankappaleiden mukaan, mutta nimivaihtoehtoja ei hänkään tiennyt.

* * * *

Vauvat osoittautivat oletettua sitkeämmiksi ja sinnittelivät elossa vielä isän ja hänen toisen ystävänsä saapuessa sairaalaan. Lucius Malfoy syöksyi lastensa vuoteiden luo vaimostaan suuremmin piittaamatta. Severus Kalkaros ja Evan Rosier katsoivat ihmetellen, kuinka heidän aina niin tyyni ja hallittu ystävänsä otti tyttärensä  hellästi syliinsä ja tutki tätä ihmetyksen vallitessa.

"Katsokaa, kuinka kaunis hän on. Aivan täydellinen, vaikka niin pieni. Hänen nimekseen tulee Mira, sillä ihmeellinen hän todella on." Lucius sanoi harvoin kuultua rakkautta äänessään.

Poikaansa Lucius tuskin vilkaisikaan, niin lumoutunut hän oli tyttärestään. Ero vauvojen välillä olikin suunnaton. Mira oli harvinaisen kaunis ja vaalea vauva, joka ei itkenyt eikä valittanut yhtään. Kuin maan päälle eksynyt enkeli tai päivänsäde. Poika sen sijaan oli punainen ja ryppyinen ja kitisi heikolla äänellä.

Yön jatkuessa vauvat kävivät yhä heikommiksi ja lääkintävelhot pelkäsivät, että he eivät eläisi aamuun. Ja siihen aamuun oli aikaa. Olihan menossa vuoden pisin yö, talvipäivänseisaus. Lapset heikkenivät heikkenemistään kaikista auttamisyrityksistä huolimatta. Lopulta oli jäljellä vain yksi keino. Velho tai noita pystyisi pidentämään vauvojen elämää luovuttamalla heille omaa elämänvoimaansa ja pitämällä heitä taikuudellaan hengissä. Se oli hyvin raskasta ja kuluttavaa ja vain vahva noita tai velho pystyi siihen. Lisäksi lääkintävelhoilla ja –noidilla ei ollut ministeriön lupaa niin tehdä. Vain omaiset tai ystävät voisivat kyseistä apua antaa ja silloinkin sen katsottiin olevan pimeän taikuuden rajoilla, sillä sen seuraukset voisivat olla myös kauheat. Historia tunsi monia tapauksia, jossa noita tai velho oli tappanut itsensä annettuaan kaikkensa toiselle yrittäessään pelastaa häntä. Lucius Malfoy ei kuitenkaan epäillyt luovuttaa voimiaan tyttärelleen ja hetken harkittuaan Severus Kalkaros ja Evan Rosier päättivät auttaa pientä poikaa. He olivat molemmat yhä harvalukuisemman aristokratian jäseniä ja Malfoyn suvun jatkuminen oli heille kaikille tärkeää.

Ystävykset jatkoivat vauvojen elossa pitämistä omilla voimillaan koko yön, mutta aamun sarastaessa Luciuksenkaan voimat eivät enää riittäneet auttamaan pientä Miraa, vaan tämä kuoli jättäen jälkeensä itsensä loppuun asti uuvuttaneen isänsä. Lucius olisi saattanut seurata tytärtään, ellei Kalkaros olisi viime hetkellä huomannut mitä oli tapahtumassa ja vetänyt miestä irti linkistä kuolevaan pikkutyttöön. Pienellä pojalla näytti olevan hieman enemmän voimia taistella kuolemaa vastaan ja joskus hänelle voimaa vuorotellen syöttävät miehet olivat tuntevinaan pojan taikavoimien hipaisun tämän yrittäessä tarttua lävitseen kulkevaan taikuuteen. Jos poika eläisi, hänestä tulisi vielä vahva velho.

Lucius Malfoy nukkui koko lyhyen päivän nääntyneenä, mutta illalla hänkin pystyi jo liittymään ystäviensä avuksi pelastamaan omaa poikaansa. Seuraavana aamuna pojan sydän löi ja hän hengitti jo omin voimin ja kolme lopenuupunutta miestä lopettivat oman voimansa syöttämisen vauvalle. Katsellessaan edelleen punaista ja ryppyistä, mutta nyt jo vahvemmin parkuvaa poikaansa, Lucius päätti nimetä hänet Lohikäärmeen-tähdistön mukaan Dracoksi, sillä taistelutahtoa ja –henkeä ei pojalta ainakaan puuttunut.

* * * *

Samana iltana Lucius jätti edelleen tajuttoman vaimonsa ja jo hieman vahvemman pienen poikansa sairaalaan ja otti mukaansa tyttärensä pienessä ruumisarkussa. Lucius oli koko päivän miettinyt, minne hautaisi tyttärensä. Malfoyn suvun jäsenet oli tapana polttohaudata saarella, jossa Malfoyn vanha linna sijaitsi ja tuhka ripotella merituulten vietäväksi ja suvun voiman keskuksena toimivan Seidan juurelle. Linnaa hallitsivat kuitenkin Luciuksen vanhemmat, joiden kanssa hän ei tullut toimeen. Hän ei halunnut viedä tyttärensä ruumista sinne ja saada kuulla, kuinka huono, mitätön ja heikko poika hän oli, kun ei pystynyt edes tuottamaan eläviä lapsia. Myötätuntoa tai lohtua Lucius ei vanhemmiltaan odottanut. Ei sitä ikinä ollut heiltä hänelle liiennyt. Hän ja hänen kaksoissisarensa Lucia olivat aina olleet vanhemmille pettymyksiä. 

Lopullisesti tämä oli sinetöity, kun Lucia ei enää jaksanut elää, vaan oli tappanut itsensä vain 16-vuotiaana. Luciaa ei oltu haudattu perinteiseen Mafoyn tapaan, sillä hän ei heidän isänsä mielestä ollut ansainnut sitä. Itsemurha pelkän oman epätoivon ja ahdistuksen vuoksi ei ollut sallittua. Syyn piti olla parempi. Lucia oli haudattu hiljaisuudessa Malfoyn uudemman kartanon puistoon. Silloin kartanossa ei ollut asunut ketään, mutta nyt se oli Luciuksen ja Narcissan koti. Ehkä Mira olisi parasta haudata tätinsä viereen. Vanhemmilleen Lucius päätti lähettää lastensa syntymästä tiedon pöllöllä sitten, kun Dracon kohtalo olisi varmistunut. 

Lucius kantoi pikkuruisen arkun puiston peränurkkaan, jossa pieni yksisarvista esittävä patsas vartioi Lucian hautaa. Sinne Lucius myös kaivoi omin käsin haudan tyttärelleen. Lucian kuolema kymmenen vuotta aiemmin oli särkenyt Luciuksen sydämen tavalla, josta se ei enää koskaan toipunut. Nyt hän hautasi nuo jäljelle jääneet sydämen sirpaleet tyttärensä mukana kylmään talviseen maahan. Ikinä enää hän ei sallisi itsensä rakastaa toista ihmistä koko olemuksellaan, sillä hän tiesi, että ei voisi kestää enää yhtään suurta menetystä. 

Jouluyönä, jolloin niin monet ympäri maailman juhlivat Vapahtajansa syntymää, kuoli Lucius Malfoyssa jotain lopullisesti. Kun pientä arkkua puiston peränurkkausta kohti oli illalla kantanut murtunut, sureva isä, niin aamulla takaisin kartanoon käveli kylmä, rakkaudeton mies, joka oli valmis antamaan kaikkensa vallalle, rahalle ja Pimeyden Lordille, joka edusti kaikkea tätä. Mikään muu ei enää merkinnyt hänelle mitään. Vanhempiaan hän ei enää vihannut kuumalla raivolla ja katkeruudella vaan kylmästi ja kärsivällisesti, vaimo oli hänelle enää pelkkä koriste ja pieni poika, jonka sisaren hän juuri oli haudannut, vain tarpeellinen perillinen vanhalle suvulle.


End file.
